paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Pup: Shattered Worlds Cutscenes
This page is for cutscenes in the new Collaboration video game by me and M+S by Spider-Pup: Shattered Wolds. Where Spider-Pup teams up with his alternate selves to stop The Ripper, Night Ryder and some of the most dangerous villains from finding pieces of the Throne of Light and Darkness The Throne of Light and Darkness in a dark museum late at night.... The Ripper: at last the Throne of Light and Darkness is mine mahahaha Demon: careful master there could be booby traps The Ripper: of course i'm no fool Ripper pulled the glass off the display and touched the throne Suddenly he's punched in the jaw The Ripper: hey who dares to hit The Ripper! Night Ryder: at last the Throne of Light and Darkness, i bet i can i sell it on ebay for a pretty penny The Riper: you fool! don't you know the power of the throne? Night Ryder: Power? The Ripper: fool Suddenly a twiping noise is heard Spider-Pup: hi ya rip butt hows tricks The Ripper: not you again Night Ryder: aww the spider pup at last we meet The Ripper: careful spider pup he's got the throne... Spider-Pup: and? The Ripper: fool... (facepalm) Night Ryder: oh shut up and fight hero! Night Ryder shot at Spider-pup with his gun but Spider-pup dodge like mad and knocked the throne out of his hand and it smashed on the floor The Ripper: NOOOOO!! Night Ryder: oh well maybe this peice will get me twenty bucks at least He pockets the peice and runs away The Ripper Grabs another peice and runs off to Spider-pup: bozos. sheesh now what? This is Just the Beginning! Montgomery Monocle Spider Pup: Well what do ya know, swing around long enough and my new upgraded Spider Sense points me towards a Throne Piece! I'm definitely sensing something from inside- The uh Animal House? (He sees a hall filled with stuffed and mounted animals) Spider Pup: Hey, look at that! If it isn't Mr. Throne Piece, right there waitin' for me ta grab it! Which can only mean one thing. (A series of traps come out) Spider Pup: IT'S! A! TRAP! Gotcha! Huh, that was so bad actually! (Sleeping gas sprays him) Oh now come on! (He faints) Montgomery: Rest now my pray, save your strength, for when you awake, we begin... THE HUNT HAHAHAHAHA! (Fuax Fur letters appear and spell: Montgomery Monocle) Big Mccoy Noir Spider-Pup: Night on the waterfront, on the docks, rats scurry about their grim business. A tip from Brittany brought me here, looks like she was on to something... Pup Goon: Whoa it's slippin'! Dog Goon: Hey, look at dis. Pup Goon: Just a hunk of gold! What's all da extra protection for? Mccoy: Demon paying you ta ask questions now? (Gangster Suit letters appear and spell: Big Mccoy) Dog Goon: No, Big Mccoy. Mccoy: Den shut up! Demon says the Spider-Pup's coming afta' the throne, and he wants all measures taken to stop him getting it. Noir Spider-Pup: I'm flattered. Mccoy: Now load it in before I lose my cool! Noir Spider-Pup: Oh your gonna lose your cool alright! Pup Goon: It's him! Dog Goon: The Spider-Pup! Mccoy: Den stop gawking and start throwing lead! (The Pup Goon a machine gun at spider-pup Noir) Pup Goon: I think we lost him! Mccoy: Keep your eyes peeled, you see somethin, shoot first and ask questions, NEVA. We're not takin' any chances, read me? Dog Goon: Loud and clear boss! Sparx 2.0 Spider-Pup 2099: This new Spider Sense is a trip! Either I'm not used to it, or I'm sensing one of the throne pieces is- Closing in on me? (A jester like flyer attacks him) Nope, I was right, well at least I found it! Sparx 2.0: Uhuhuh, Spider.. Don't fade on me yet... Spider Pup 2099: Who are you supposed to be, a demonic Kiwi? Sparx 2.0: You can call me... (Cyborg Letters appear and spell Sparx 2.0) Sparx 2.0! Every Spider-Pup needs one! Spider Pup 2099: News flash Sparky, your not my first Cyborg! Sparx 2.0: Ah, but this Cyborg has one thing the others, never have... Spider Pup 2099: The Throne Piece?! Sparx 2.0: Yes, and with it's power.... I'M GOING TO TEAR THIS WORLD APART!! HAHAHAHA!!!! Molt Volt Black Suit Spider-Pup: What is that weird smell? Oh right, fresh air! Wish I can enjoy being out of the city but, I feel dirty. And not in a fun "Let's Go Clubbing" way. Okay gotta focus, that magic piece is around here somewhere. And I just figured out where! (Electrical Letters appear and spell: Molt Volt) Molt Volt: Ah, if it isn't the spectacular Spider-Putt! Black Suit Spider-Pup: Oh dude pants! No one wants to see your junk! Molt Volt: Keep laughing punk! See what I found? What do you think happens if I use it? Black Suit Spider-Pup: Um, interest rates go down? Molt Volt: Yes... It's like my powers are totally unleashed, now I can absorb ALL this energy, ENERGY WITHOUT LIMIT!!! Black Suit Spider-Pup: And yet, still no pants! End of Act 1 General Snips Shox Rox SERVER ERROR Abnormaliva End of Act 2 Pound Duppy Pup Ivy Spinball Gizzard Cat Smash Black Suit Spider Pup: Okay... now somewhere in this high school is the next Throne piece.... but where is it? (He hears a noise in the hallway) Black Suit Spider Pup: Well, that answered my question.... (He peeks around the corner to see Cat Smash in the Gym beating on a punching bag) Black Suit Spider Pup: Huh, nothing strange here. Better head somewhere else. Then again, the old saying goes: "Leave no stone unturned." (He heads into the gym and Cat Smash tackles him) Black Suit Spider Pup: Whoa! Cat Smash: Looks like ya got some work ta do on dat sneak attack! (Black and White letters appear and spell: Cat Smash) Black Suit Spider Pup: Oh great, Riley "The Pound for Pound Princess" Johnson. Shouldn't you be beating little kids up for lunch money? Cat Smash: You know vera well dat I was a good girl in school! Black Suit Spider Pup: Right.... Cat Smash: Anyway, I got somethin ta show ya.... See this? BSSP: The Throne piece! Cat Smash: You want it, come get it! (She runs out of the gym faster then her normal speed) BSSP: That can't be good.... End of Act 3 Leather-Head Ripper (noir) Coffin Banger Madame Bomb End of Act 4 Matador Longlegs Kalvin the Kaotic Kat Quantium Bone King Galaxta End of Act 5 Ice Dog Spider-Pup: Okay, somewhere in this frozen construction yard is the next pi- (he sees it laying right in front of him) Oh, well this is a little too easy. (A trembling noise is heard) Spider-Pup: Why did I say that? (The Ice Dog pushes him outta the way) Spider-Pup: WHOA!! Ice Dog: OUTTA MY WAY!! (Ice Cold letters appear and spell: Ice Dog) Spider-Pup: Ice Dog! Man, can things get any worst? (A rocket flies towards him) I did it again didn't I? WHOOOA!!! Melody: Give up my prince, Melody is on your tail Ice Dog: GET LOST!! Melody: Hehe, not a chance my prince, my Hound Dogs can track your every move, and for the bounty that's on your head, we'd follow you to the ends of the earth! Spider-Pup: Eh, I think I'll just let them play though. (Melody uses a Picky Poker to try to shoot the Ice Dog) Spider-Pup: Oh no! I can't let Melody kill him, okay Peppy think, Melody said something about tracking him... (He sees a tracking device on the back of Ice Dog's head) Ah, this'll buy me a little alone time with him! (Spider-pup grabs the tracker and throws it on to a passing car) Melody: All units, Ice Dog is moving fast to the east! Don't let him get away! (The helicopter flies away) Spider-Pup: Great, now it's just him and me! Ice Dog: YOU! Spider-Pup: (thinks) Oh yeah he's bigger then me (Facepaw) (annoyed) Great, now it's just him and me.... Demon Bull Horn Y2K Kat Black Suit Spider-Pup: Great! Just great- I figure why not swing by PAWtaurus and see if I can get some help from Blowaway or any of his Trapper PAWS... ...and this is what I find? Either something really big happened here or Blowaway has terrible taste in decoration... Oh no. No, no, no! I've seen this before... tangled wires... computers completely hacked... There's only on thing that can do this. One thing.... (Crossed Wired letters appear and spell out: Y2K Kat) Y2K Kat: (Distorted) UNPLUGGED.... AND UNLEASHED!!!! End of Act 6 Epilogue Spider-Cat (All is calm within Hawkwerk's headquarters, except....) Logan: So, what I miss? Hawkwerk: What the?! Logan: Nuff said kids, nuff said. (Iris out of Logan) Category:Cutscenes